Talk:Caviar/@comment-36653031-20181127150210
I. The void god I am the one who is blessed by the void god. My right eye has been blessed by the mighty god of the void since I was born. Although it can’t see anything normally, it allows me to see some scenes. Most of those scenes are extremely sad and desperate, make me seem to be entangled in thick darkness and unable to break free. At that time, I thought it was a curse. I talked to other people about this ability, but they didn't believe me. Except for one person. "It’s true! I swear by the power of my sealed right eye! You in another world are really injured after you go out! So! Don't go!" "...yeah, yeah, you are right, but before that, can you let go of my sleeves first? I have to go out and buy the ingredients for dinner. Master Caviar, didn’t you say that you want to have a strawberry milkshake yesterday? " " I am not kidding you. Really." "…Right, you see it in a parallel world?" “Yes.” "Oh... master Caviar, you are so cute." "what’s wrong?" I can't always understand the smile of others. "Ah, the store manager! Master caviar is starting to say about the parallel world again. He said that something will happen to me if I go out from this door." "Well... then don't go out today. How about we eat curry rice!" Suddenly he looked at me, seems like he was thinking about something very serious, but he just said it in understatement. “Eh.” No matter how absurd I say, my master attendant will always believe me. It was him that saved me from that heavy despair. He said "It’s something like this! You should thank your right eye! It is not cursed, it’s the blessed, and with it, you can protect the people you want from those bad things. Right?" Although they don’t believe that I really have such ability, I still want to thank the almighty void god for he gives me such a great ability. Even if it can't be understood by others, even if it is often misunderstood, it is good as long as I can use it to protect someone I wanted to. My ability exists to protect my important person. No matter how the others misunderstood it, I have no concern with this. I only hope that the undetailed scenes in my right eye will never appear in this world for the left eye to see. II. Sudden and unexpected change The person who was grinning and want to take my eyepatch off, in the midst of chaos, fell in front of me. Flourishing fresh blood overflowed from his mouth. My hand reached out in a panic and held him. Looking at him in his arms, the pair of the eyes that used to have the warmth that can break up the darkness has already lost its brilliance. I suddenly woke up from my sleep. The slight coolness at my forehead and back makes me realize that it all is just a dream. The scene like this has never appeared in my right eye before. Every night when I sleep, my soul has the opportunity to leave my body, go to another world, and see the sight in the world of my right eye. The sticky and warm touch in my hand has not receded. The darkness is like a beast engulfing my brave soul, but I can't let this happen in any way. I have to stop it from happening before my left eye. Because he is my important person. I tried to go to sleep again, asking the almighty void god to give me more information. Even if it is a small clue, I want to save him, I want to protect him... Almighty void god, thank you for letting me meet him. Your sincere follower requests you, give me the way to save him. I tried it many times, and every time I was shockingly awakened from sleep. Every time that important person is like this, he falls in front of me. But this time, I saw another person. A man in a Kariginu (Clothes in Japanese Hei’an period for nobility) with a mask. When I look closely, there is a white girl next to him. I can't see their faces, but I remember them all now. Repeatedly search for one night made me consume too much energy. I barely propped up and wanted to tell him to take precautions against a man in a Kariginu and a white girl. But when I walked to where he was, a kind of icy cold that can penetrate to the bone began to spread from my feet to my whole body. That girl. She already appeared here. "Caviar! Look! This is our new partner! Her name is Milt, the white child. What a good name! You are her Senpai, you must take care of her!" Master attendant was happily waving his hand to me and said that. He is such a person, he will bring those homeless food souls back to his restaurant to help them settle down. Like a beam of sunshine, he saved me from the dark world in my right eye. No, I can't say it now, it will alert her. I will monitor her, tearing her disguise when she let her guard down. Moreover, what I am more concerned about is the scene that I saw in my dream last night... She was crying... III. Surveillance That girl is very strange. Unlike other girls, she doesn't like colorful clothes. She always wears her white one. She also doesn't like the cute desserts or the latest picture book that my master madly wants. When other girls were looking for her to play with, she always raised her signature smile and use the eyes that harbor malicious intentions to size them up until they run away because of fear. Then she returned to hen own place and sit down. So, except with my master attendant, she is always stay alone. The most frequently thing that I’ve seen she did was holding her chin and watching in the far distance quietly. No one knows what she is thinking, and no one knows what she wants to do. In addition to drawing her own charms, her only hobby seems to be to take care of flowers and plants, which my master is not good at it and left them to ‘be more dead than alive’ state. The flowers and plants that had been withered away in the yard are now successfully blossom under her utmost care. At that time, her eyes will bring some less eerie and mysterious smiles. Under the sunlight, the smile is very clean and so nice to look at it. I can't believe it. The girl with such a smile, the one who is so patience with flowers and plants, will do some terrible things. On this day, master attendant got some injury from a surprise attacked by the fallen angel when he went out. He said that he only went to get some spices, and the journey was very short. So he didn't let us stay with him. Fortunately, the one that attack him is the drunkard Aizen who is too intoxicate to do anything. My master tactfully told him that he would go back and get a better liquor for him, and successfully escape. Although he always uses a relaxed tone, listen to these words made us feels uneasy. We all are very worried about him, and I am also very self-blaming. I have recently paid too much attention to Milt. And I haven’t properly protected him. But I found that Milt, who standing behind the crowd, I didn’t know why she showed an extremely self-blaming expression. Although this expression was only showed for a short moment, she turned and left. She went... to do something? Soon I knew what she was doing. She brought a bowl of porridge with an eerie color. Its color is mixed with purple green and some unspeakable colors, also emitted a wave of an unacceptable taste. She carried the bowl of porridge that anyone who smell it will change the color on the face close to my master, holding a spoon near his frightened expression. "I give you an additional something, be sure to drink it well! Then you can play with me~" At that time, her expression was too horrible, and I dare not to go to save the master who was shouting in a miserable manner. But I don't know why. I just believe that she, who showed such a heavily self-blame expression, will not hurt my master. Absolutely, definitely not because I dare not to approach her. IV. Determined To everyone's surprise, the porridge from Milt that terrible in both look and smell, judging from the master’s expression after he drank it all, it’s unexpectedly good results. My master originally had to take a month to recover from the injury. Now It is unexpectedly taking him less than a week, and it was almost fine. I began to question the scenes that I saw in my right eye. So I decided to take a careful look again. That night, I sought the help of the void god once again. But the scenes are still the same, the direction of the world has not changed. The body that fell in my arms still has his temperature. I try to stabilize my heart and want to see more. Even the slightest clues may be my chance to save him. However, I saw Milt, she went to the man in Kariginu, he raised his hand and rubbed her hair. "Milt, you did a good job. This time you made a great contribution. If it wasn't for the information you delivered, we couldn't grab this good chance." "Sir... aren’t you saying... no... no..." "Hmm? What do you say?" “No… nothing…” I shockingly woke up again from that scene. Why? It really is her... but she... No, I must ask her about this I didn't even have time to put on my shoes and ran all the way to the small yard, but Milt wasn't staying there. I suddenly remembered that she seemed to stay up late to cook the porridge that she said she had a unique recipe, and immediately go to the kitchen. Then I saw a scene that made me dare not to believe. Milt bit her own sleeve, her face numbly cut a piece of meat from her back of her hand and put it into the billow porridge. At that moment, I suddenly remembered what she said that day. It turned out that...the additional thing she said...is...her own flesh and blood... My inadvertent movement accidentally moved some debris behind me. The noise that transmitted from here disturbed her, revealing the vigilance expression that had never been shown up before. "Who’s there! Come out!" I didn’t come out from where I was hiding. Looking at Milt who had faded away from the usual disguise, and asked with a calm voice that even I didn't expect this. "So, this is the secret recipe you talking about?" Just as I expect, this sentence stabbed her mind, the expression that was originally on guard became very angry. "It has nothing to do with you! Don't poke your nose into my affair!" "Then I will tell my master about this." “You…. you must not” "Unless you tell me, who is the man in Kariginu and a mask." "How did you know this!" V. Caviar is a very strange food soul. In the eyes of other food souls, he is like a child who has not grown up. Even the smallest soul, they have passed the age of delusion. Unlike Caviar that everyone laughs at him, always called the void god as the god of the world. According to him, his eyepatch is a seal. And he can see the scenes from the parallel world through his sealed right eye. But only the thick-skinned people like his master attendant will believe that kind of thing. But apart from this, everyone likes him very much. Although he doesn't speak much and doesn't know anything about the world. He often suddenly burst out with some mysterious words. But his concern for everyone, anyone can feel it. So everyone will only smile in secret with goodwill and even cooperate with him, ask for a few words, let him speak a few more. Although his character is somewhat weird, he always tries his best to be gentle to everyone. He always seriously helps someone, even if they didn’t ask him for help. He will hide his shyly red face in his scarf whenever some people thank him. Everybody loves such a boy like this. In fact, Caviar, who always has such a gloomy look on himself, is very popular among girls. However, since the day when the food soul called Milt arrived, Caviar that had always been “visiting another world” suddenly began to be extremely serious. He no longer showed the shy smile, he kept his tight eyebrows instead. Maybe he even didn't feel it himself, but everyone can see it. He had an unprecedented attention to the girl named Milt. After the day that his master attendant injured when he went out alone, Caviar who was only followed the master began to follow the girl named Milt as well. She seems to be very impatient with this, but she is utterly hopeless. “Why do you want to help him.” “Because I want to.” “Aren’t you hurt?” “No need to care about this!” "If you hurt, you have to say it! How I can help you if you don’t tell me!" “But I don’t want your help.” “Then you don’t have to help HIM!” “……I beg you. Let me go of this.” “I can’t! Unless you tell me about HIM! Or I’ll tell everyone about this!” “………………………………..” The white-haired girl who could scare away other people in the past, at this time, showed someone behind the black boy a look that other people had never seen before. A certain master attendant who has no fears that the world will be a chaotic place but doesn’t know that he is the center of the problem is using his elbow to poke the waiter near him. "You see, do they both match? One black and one white, the character is similar. I have never seen my Milt like this before. Whoa whoa whoa!! I babbling nonsense!! Don't smash the shop!!!! Milt, stop this!!! Ah!!!! Caviar, you must hold her quick!"